Alluring Moon Light
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Zevran surprises the Grey Warden Elf Mage, Yȗven by doing the unthinkable when they first set up camp together…


**Dragon Age**

**Origins**

**

* * *

**

**Rating:**

M

**Pairing:**

Zevran x Yȗven(PC)

**Disclaim:**

I do not own the series, it belongs to Bioware I just like the game :D

**Warning:**

Hardcore guy x guy, no like then may the Maker condemn you!

**Summary:**

Zevran surprises the Grey Warden Elf Mage, Yȗven by doing the unthinkable when they first set up camp together…

* * *

**Alluring Moon Light**

**

* * *

**

Yȗven felt kind of uncomfortable

And no it wasn't the fact that they were camping out in probably the middle of the forest where there are many creatures, including those with _eight_ legs wondering the forest floors.

It's just that he gets kind of a weird vibe, an aura even hovering off a certain someone and hit him like a brick wall, Yȗven never felt anything like this before, this was a weird aura he was feeling.

Yȗven turned his head to Zevran and in return the blond stared at him back with a smile laced on his lips and his eyes fluttered as they shone in amusement that Yȗven was staring at him.

This was defiantly awkward and what added more to Yȗven's insecurities is that earlier when Zevran told him that he might've 'fancied' him, Yȗven just felt a wave of shock flow into him.

It wasn't because of disgust, it was more of shock since no one has ever said that to him back at the tower of Magi.

Yȗven never knew such feelings like love or even fancy, he was always told by First Enchanter Irving to just focus on his studies and worry about the Harrowing that he shouldn't consider paying much attention to 'Love'

And after seeing what happened to Jowan and Lily he felt feelings of both sadness and fear for what happened.

Also he was told that love should only be exchanged between a man and a woman not between two genders that are the same but in all honesty Yȗven doesn't think it's a **bad **thing to feel such a way for someone in the same gender.

He just didn't expect _**himself**_ to be an object of someone's desires…

"The moon" Yȗven snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Zevran when he realized that the assassin was looking towards the night filled skies, the stars twinkled and the moon shone brightly.

Yȗven can see it highlighting the assassin's skin and hair, it felt so strange, the Mage felt something inside him he never felt before.

"The moon?"

Zevran chuckled "Doesn't it look beautiful tonight?"

Yȗven continued to look at the sky, something in him jerked, why had he never noticed such beauty?

When he was in the tower, when he looked out the window, the moon always looked so out of reach, so far away but when he sits here looking up, he truly saw the beauty and the truth it bore.

All of this was real; everything that happened up to this point was real.

"Its beauty shines, like you"

Yȗven found a blush covering his cheeks, he felt weird being called beautiful, Zevran was really forward that's what Yȗven thought "I-I'm not a girl"

Zevran chuckled "Oh? Your turning red my friend" Yȗven narrowed his gaze at his shoes, he couldn't find the courage to face Zevran face-to-face

"You don't have to be a **lady** to be beautiful" he replied getting off his log and wondered over to Yȗven, setting himself down beside the young Grey Warden

"You know not only are you beautiful" Zevran whispered seductively, raising a hand and placed it onto Yȗven's pale white skinned cheek "But your also gorgeous, like a wild flower"

Yȗven's blush covered his entire face before he swatted Zevran's hand away, not a hard tap but it was light.

"I-I" Yȗven doesn't understand this, he doesn't understand any of this at all "I-I don't understand" he whispered meekly "I-I was raised in the Circle of Magi so I don't know how to react to situations like this…"

He heard Zevran chuckle once more "Oh? A sheltered boy?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Yȗven pouted closing his eyes, not liking the word sheltered even though it was true.

"No, not at all, I find it rather amusing actually"

Was that supposed to make him feel better?

Yȗven felt Zevran placing a hand onto his cheek, turning it towards him and kissed him without warning, Yȗven made a noise of surprise before he relaxed into the kiss, he thought at first he should resist but then his thoughts were cut short when his senses took over.

Zevran slowly pushed Yȗven back until they both fell off their sitting place and hurdled onto the ground

"Ouch" Yȗven yelped

"Sorry about that" Zevran chuckled, slowly tugging Yȗven's robes, pulling them to around the red head's shoulders.

Zevran ran his tongue around Yȗven's right shoulder, his tongue tickling his skin before getting slightly rough, Yȗven gasped when he felt Zevran's teeth sinking in, leaving a crescent shape on his right shoulder.

Yȗven thinks that Zevran bit hard enough to leave a scar.

"That hurt…mm" they kissed once more and the taste of metallic blood danced on their tongues.

Zevran pressed his body against Yȗven's rocking their body's together to create more friction, Yȗven's heart was thumping in his head, he was starting to feel weird emotions, weird feelings that he didn't know before.

He was getting worried, he felt all hot and sweaty, he felt urges, these really strange urges eating away at his mind.

"It's just to show everyone that you belong to me" Zevran replied once they broke apart for air.

Yȗven panted, looking up at Zevran, he felt strange, oh so strange "Z-Zevran" he moaned in worry "I feel strange" he found the blond elf chuckle and a look of amusement lit in his eyes

"Don't worry my friend, it's a natural reaction to what we're doing" he explained as he continued to remove Yȗven's robes, Zevran took the robes off his comrade and tossed them to the other side of the forest floor

Yȗven felt the cold air tickling his body; he shivered like the icy winds formed hands and caressed him everywhere

"Beautiful" he found Zevran whispered, his hand heading to Yȗven's underwear, placing a hand under the boxer's, caressing the flesh that was under there, Yȗven gasped and moaned.

"N-No" Yȗven cried

"Don't worry Wild Flower" Zevran purred, giving Yȗven a light kiss on the lips "I won't hurt you"

"Ah!" Yȗven moaned when he felt Zevran pulling his boxer's down to his ankles, Zevran made his way down to his prize, licking his lips as the assassin took Yȗven's cock into his mouth and sucked lightly, Yȗven was trembling under this weird sensation "Z-Zevran-Ah! Zevran! Mm!"

Yȗven's moans and cries grew more and more loud when Zevran began to take it more roughly, bobbing his head up and down while scraping his teeth along the length. Yȗven never felt such things, this was all so alien to him in a couple of minutes to this weird sensation Yȗven began to feel something, something strange as if it needed to be released.

"Z-Zevran, n-no more, I feel strange, no stop! Something's not right! S-Stop!"

Yȗven screamed as he came in Zevran's mouth, the blond licked up the remaining shots from his 'Wild Flower' and swallowed it, licking his lips to savor the remaining drops.

"Well that was fast" Yȗven panted heavily, his eyes lightly shut and it looked as if he was going to fall asleep, not yet though, Zevran had more in store for him, this was no time for the Mage to sleep.

"Aw don't fall asleep now Wild Flower" Zevran placed a hand onto Yȗven's cheek to make sure he was still awake "We're not done yet"

Yȗven's eyes fluttered open weakly "W-We aren't?" Zevran shock his head, licking his lips as he moved his hands along Yȗven's thighs, his lips hovering over the red head's left nipple as he licked it, nipping it with his teeth, his skilled fingers sneaking their way into Yȗven's entrance causing the Mage to gasp and moan more loudly than before.

Zevran wondered how the others couldn't hear this?

Meanwhile in a tent, Morrigan and Leliana looked at each other

"Their making a lot of noise aren't they?"

Leliana nodded with Morrigan

In another tent, Alistair was placing the pillow over his head to block out the sounds of his fellow Grey Warden; Sten on the other hand didn't seem to care while the Mabari Hound that was hiding out in the grass whined because someone else is with his master.

"Damn it" Alistair whispered, turning his head to Sten "How can you just sit there? Doesn't that bother you?" Sten continued to sit and then replied

"Not really, I just drown the noise out of my head"

"Perfect for some I suppose" Alistair groaned

"There" Zevran smiled lightly, removing his finger from Yȗven's entrance, Yȗven laid under him, breathing heavily and his eyes clouded

"You seem to be ready now" there were sounds of a belt buckle coming undone as Zevran removed his belt and unzipped his trousers, his erection sprang to life out of it's well confined prison.

Yȗven gasped when he felt his legs being raised up and placed around Zevran's shoulders "W-Wait a minute!"

"What is it? Wild Flower" Yȗven thought this was going a little too fast for him to keep up

"W-What are you doing, exactly?"

Zevran laughed lightly "Are you scared?"

"W-well" Yȗven closed his eyes to think over what he wants to say, 'This is my first time' would be the words but Yȗven didn't want to sound like a girl, he was a Mage and he was an assassin also they were both men, wouldn't this be condemned as a sin?

What would the others think?

All this stuff was making Yȗven worry a great deal while Zevran on the other hand, smirked thinking that Yȗven just looked so cute pondering over what's in his mind.

Zevran slowly turned the young red haired elf onto his stomach. Rubbing his cock teasingly against Yȗven's ass before shoving it in causing the little elf under him to moan and tremble from the shock.

"Ah! Ha!"

Zevran kissed Yȗven at the back of his neck and then whispered in Yȗven's ear "Do you feel that Wild Flower? Do you feel me inside you?" Yȗven moaned, his fingers scratching into the ground, dirt getting caught under the tip of his nails.

"Y-You're s-so bi-big" Yȗven shrieked when Zevran thrust his cock back into his butt.

What happens in the next couple of minutes was Yȗven's ass being pounded by Zevran's dick, Zevran fucked Yȗven with relentless force it felt like he was losing control, it's just that Yȗven felt so tight, his moist walls were clutching him and it just felt so sweet, just pure bliss.

Yȗven couldn't really think straight, his thoughts were spinning out of control; in all honesty this was not how he picked his first time at all.

"You like that?" Zevran asked, picking up the pace, ramming his cock more and more into Yȗven's cavern, Yȗven moaned and screaming all the more "You seem to like it from behind"

"Mm," was Yȗven's only reply, his voice sore from all the moaning and screaming he did earlier

"Do you want me to give you more pleasure Wild Flower?" Zevran queried, twisting Yȗven's body round so that he was on his back, Zevran wanted to see his face, wanted to see the pleasure that was in the Grey Warden's eyes.

To see those eyes, that face, to see the Grey Warden losing control to his senses and desires, Zevran rocked their bodies more fiercely together causing the earth under them to shake.

Yȗven's throat might've hurt but that didn't stop him from screaming in pleasure "Z-Zevran, I-I can't hold it anymore" he groaned, his eyes looking up at Zevran, _yes_, _**yes**_ that was the look that the Assassin wanted to see.

Zevran grabbed Yȗven's weeping cock into his left hand and pumped it in time with each thrust that he made "Ah! N-No! N-N-No more! Please! No more! Hah! Aha! Ha! N-No!"

Zevran rammed in Yȗven's tight clenching hole more quickly and without mercy, those moans were just making him all the more hard "No! S-So good! Ah! Zevran! Z-Zevran! Oh the Maker Zevran!"

"Cum with me" Zevran purred "Lets cum together, Wild Flower"

"Ah! Zevran!"

* * *

"Soooooooo"

There was an awkward silence in the morning; everyone was looking at Yȗven with numerous of gazes.

Morrigan and Leliana looked at him with knowing smirks on their faces, Alistair just had the look of someone who didn't have a good night's sleep, Sten was just his usual self and that Mabari hound was whining by his feet.

Zevran on the other hand had a huge smile plastered on his face

"You two certainly made a loud racket last night didn't you?" Morrigan teased

Alistair didn't seem to take Morrigan's teasing lightly "Loud racket? A Darkspawn horrid could've heard them miles away" he then turned his gaze to Yȗven "And if this happens more frequently I would need earplugs"

"Don't mind him" Morrigan said with a hint of a sneer "One night's sleep won't affect Alistair"

Sten just starred at Yȗven with the usual blank expression but Yȗven thought the saw a smirk about to spring on Sten's lips.

"So where are we off too today?" Leliana asked but not with out adding a little insult "General Wild Flower?"

A blush crept onto Yȗven's cheeks as he coughed uncomfortably at being called 'Wild Flower'

"If you must know, we're heading to Redcliffe Village, call me Wild Flower again and I'll smack you, in fact no one mention that name **ever!**"

"Except for me!" Zevran chuckled, hanging an arm around the Magician's shoulders and placed a tender kiss onto Yȗven's cheek "Right **Wild Flower**?"

What followed after that were the numerous sounds of punching and Zevran screaming for forgiveness, another day in the life of being a Grey Warden begins.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note**

Man that took longer than usual, sorry if this was really, REALLY long but this is my first Dragon's Age fic, sorry if there's a hopeless OC involved, I would've called him the default name Alim but I thought Yȗven would sound more Elven

Sorry if Zevran seemed way OOC!

I like Elves, like them A LOT!

I even had an original character in one of my non-fan fiction stories become an elf but enough about that, please review and don't be afraid to critique because I need the help! Especially with Grammatical errors and minor spelling mistakes.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this attempt in Elf love :)

I really hope to do an Alistair and OC next time, actually I have one in the making but I have to get through some issues with that before it can be posted!

Till next time

**Youkai Of Hearts Out**


End file.
